


【鸣all/all佐/鸣佐】后宫之卧风

by duanyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Background of the Imperial Palace in Ancient China, Bad Dirty Talk, Chinese Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Work In Progress Actually
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanyu/pseuds/duanyu
Summary: Summary:When the Emperor Naruto found his beloved Consort Sasuke cheating on him in order to escape from the palace , what would a heartbroken and furious emperor do to his betraying lover?cp：鸣all/all佐/主鸣佐分级：NC-17预警：强制/言辞侮辱弃权声明：文中角色属于《火影忍者》作者岸本齐史，一切OOC属于我设定说明：后宫宫斗狗血贵乱，肉多很柴，由于后宫设定，部分人物扭曲黑化严重。强调：雷雷雷！！！真的很雷很OOC！不喜误入，误入请点叉，谢谢！





	1. （一）

（一）

 

虽然鸣人压下了消息，但是宸妃娘娘在冷宫不安心忏悔，竟然与偷偷潜入后宫的前朝罪人大蛇丸苟且的惊人消息，已经在宫中传的沸沸扬扬。众人只道是宸妃往日一副冷淡模样，仗着宠爱不知拒绝了皇帝多少次，没想到竟是一个不甘寂寞的荡妇。鸣皇念在往日情谊，即使宇智波叛乱的真相水落石出了，也仅仅是将宸妃移居冷宫，别说问罪了，连封号都未褫夺，甚至生活起居一律与往日相同。谁知这宸妃竟如此不知好歹，在冷宫与人偷情，这下子便是鸣皇再如何宠爱宸妃，也是无法再轻易原谅了吧。在这鸣皇后宫，因宸妃的存在，后宫早就形同虚设，如今宸妃犯下如此大逆不道之事，整宫上下皆是幸灾乐祸，只盼着鸣皇能将这不知羞耻的荡妇问斩示众。  
鸣人虽然怒不可遏，派了大队人马追杀大蛇丸，势必要活要见人死要见尸，但也只是暂时派人严加看管宸妃。他看着桌上奏折，只觉得眼前一切可恶的很，大蛇丸临走之前的话语总是萦绕在心头。  
我的佐助。  
鸣人恨极，突然起身将眼前满桌奏折全都扔到地上，他脸色及其难看，御书房内的侍从全都大气不敢出一声，心里不知如何唾骂贱人佐助。鸣人将房中悬挂的御剑猛地抽出，转身狠狠劈向桌子。  
佐井进来之时，御书房内已经是一片狼藉。鸣人闭眼坐在地上，不知在想什么。佐井与总管太监交换了一个眼神，房内侍从皆感激不尽，离开了这危险的御书房。  
佐井上前行礼：“臣妾参见皇上。”  
鸣人却没有反应，依旧靠着墙壁。佐井瞧见鸣人脸色，心中一惊。一向乐观霸气温柔的皇帝，竟会露出这不堪一击的脆弱模样，像是个要哭泣的孩子。虽然早已得知佐助是鸣人心中至宝，但佐助对鸣人的影响之大，实在是难以估量。  
佐井心看见鸣人这模样，心中刺痛，恨不得自己与鸣人一起分担痛苦，他只恨佐助为何要一而再再而三的伤害鸣人。  
佐井走进鸣人，蹲下身子，轻声道：“陛下，您脸色不太好，要不要传唤御医来看看？”  
鸣人突然轻笑出声，这笑声让佐井心中一惊。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
鸣人笑声逐渐癫狂，只让人不寒而栗。  
佐井抬眼对上鸣人眼睛，心中慌乱，忍不住跪伏在地。他从未在鸣人眼中见过如此暴戾的情绪，似要将人生生撕裂般。  
鸣人终于停止了大笑，他看着跪在脚边的佐井，弯腰轻轻扶起。  
“起来吧，地上凉。”  
佐井顺着鸣人动作起身，不敢贪恋温柔，手刚从鸣人手臂上伸回，便被鸣人握住。  
佐井受宠若惊，轻轻喊道：“陛下……”  
鸣人握着手中这温柔灵巧的手，细细摩挲：“以前朕对你冷淡了些，你不会怪朕吧？”  
佐井立即摇头，“陛下待人一向体贴温柔，又何来冷淡一说？能待在陛下身边已经是臣妾莫大的福气了。”  
鸣人瞧着这与佐助有几分相似的模样如此乖顺，心中一动，身子前倾，咬住那薄唇，细细啃噬。鸣人与佐井唇舌相交，舌头深入这小嘴中，狠狠掠夺佐井的口舌。两手也深入佐井的衣袖之中，不断抚摸这具精瘦的身体。  
佐井承接着鸣人的深吻，呼吸也急促起来。他入宫以来就没有侍寝过，从未与鸣人这般亲密的亲吻，现在只觉得脑海中一片空白，只能任鸣人予取予求。  
鸣人很快脱光了佐井的衣服，他将佐井猛地抱起，直往房内御床走去。佐井被扔到了床上，还没反应过来，鸣人就扑了上来。鸣人的力气很大，动作也不温柔，他直接将佐井的两腿分开，将性器抵在佐井的臀缝之中，嘴唇一路从佐井的额头舔到乳头，他将粉嫩的乳头吞入口中舔弄，手指则突然深入佐井的小缝之中。  
“嗯……啊……”突然的进入让佐井忍不住出声，他将双腿分的更开，方便鸣人手指开拓的动作，身体配合的扭动着，动作之间皆是风情。  
“疼么？”鸣人已经深入了三指，他随意地搅动，动作毫不怜惜。  
佐井只觉得下体被人肆意玩弄，早就痛到麻木，开口却是：“不疼，陛下……啊”  
他话还未说完，鸣人就将性器冲进了他的小穴中。  
身体被狠狠撕裂开，佐井痛呼出声，忍受着鸣人粗大的阴茎在他的穴道中横冲直撞，但他依旧不断引导着身上人，小穴灵活自如的吸吮着鸣人的阴茎，侍弄安抚着这个粗暴的东西。佐井能感受到现在的鸣人十分心烦意乱，他在发泄，他在寻找释放口。  
一番云雨之后，佐井只觉得身体如被碾压过般酸痛，他从床上起身，想伺候鸣人穿衣。  
“你就在床上休息吧。”鸣人低头看着佐井，白玉般的身体上已布满了彩霞，甚为旖旎。  
他想着刚刚佐井的床上风情，挑起佐井的下巴，吻上佐井的嘴唇，轻轻吐出话语：“你在入宫之前在根里学过不少吧？这么惹人疼爱。”  
佐井脸色变了，他刚想开口解释，就被鸣人打断：“朕知道你是团藏送给我的，无须担心。你这样貌，确实和佐助有几分相似。至于根，也许这组织是不错的地方呢。”  
佐井不知鸣人为何突然提起根，疑惑道：“陛下？”  
鸣人摸着佐井的脸颊，脸色阴沉了些，“不用担心，不久后你就知道了，朕想让你做件事。”

香磷将太监送来的晚餐端入房中，“这门外的侍卫一天比一天多，陛下都快将这冷宫围的水泄不通，连只蚊子都出不去了。”  
佐助斜躺在贵妃椅上，只一心看着手上的话本。  
“还看什么？快来吃饭。出了这么大的事，陛下还是没有削减你的生活用度呢。”香磷走近佐助，将佐助手中那本书抽走，将软绵绵躺着的佐助从躺椅上拉起。  
“你也真是心大，犯了这么大的事，被陛下知道了，居然还这么无动于衷。”  
佐助挑挑拣拣着饭菜，回道：“不然我能做什么？鸣人要杀要剐是他的事。本以为能靠大蛇丸逃出宫，没想到竟然被人发现了，现在大蛇丸自身都难保，我不知何年何月才能逃出这皇宫。”  
“陛下这么宠爱你，平常什么事都顺着你，你要是态度软一软求求陛下，指不准陛下就不怪罪你了呢？我真没想到你为了逃出宫竟真能做出如此大的牺牲，只怕你是第一个给皇帝戴绿帽的冷宫妃子吧。”香磷冷幽幽道。  
佐助冷哼道：“身体算什么？只要能达到我的目的，谁爱要就拿去。”  
“参见陛下！”香磷瞥见踏入房中的那抹身影，只吓得魂飞魄散，立马跪下行礼。这还是事情暴露之后，陛下第一次来佐助这里。陛下悄无声息的来这冷宫，不知听没听见刚刚佐助的话。佐助这小祖宗可真能惹祸啊！  
“滚出去。”  
香磷赶紧起身，瞥见鸣人的冷脸，只觉大事不好，看着佐助仍是自顾自的吃饭，欲哭无泪。佐助小祖宗，你就自求多福吧！  
佐助像是完全不知道鸣人来了，正眼也没瞧鸣人一下。  
鸣人冷哼一声，走到佐助身旁，钳住佐助的下巴，逼迫他仰头直视自己。  
“你是不是真觉得我会一直容忍你？”鸣人的手劲很大，将佐助的下颚捏出了红痕。  
佐助直视着鸣人的眼睛，那蓝眼睛中暗藏着滔天怒火。  
“陛下是九五之尊，何来容忍一说，自然是想做什么就做什么。”  
鸣人冷冷看向佐助那云淡风轻的模样：“为了出宫，你这身体就可以任人玩弄，是吗？”  
他果然是听到刚刚的话了。  
佐助点头。  
“啪！”  
佐助脸上瞬间浮现五个指印，他被打得脑子一懵，还没反应过来，便听到鸣人怒气冲冲地骂道：“下贱，贱人！”  
佐助刚想说话，脖子便被鸣人掐住了。  
鸣人狠狠的掐住佐助纤细的脖颈，手劲不断加大，佐助白皙的面容明显开始浮现红意，佐助伸手不断锤向鸣人胸膛，他呼吸困难，窒息的感觉充满了全身。  
眼见着佐助开始眼皮外翻，鸣人猛然放开了手。佐助咳嗽着大口大口地吸进新鲜空气，还没缓过来，又是一个耳光扇过来。佐助重心不稳，身子一歪，摔倒了地上。  
鸣人恶狠狠骂道，“贱人，你就是个娼妓。”他扑到佐助身上，压得佐助喘不过气来。  
佐助想推开鸣人起身，突然哗的一声，他的裤子被鸣人撕开了。  
佐助陡然一惊，挣扎着，不断扭动着，想摆脱鸣人的控制。  
“呵呵，你还装什么你这个娼妇，不是谁都可以上你吗，不是不在乎自己的身体吗，贱人。”  
“你疯了，放开我！”佐助从未被鸣人如此粗暴的对待，他一向是皇帝的掌心宝，从未受过如此大辱。  
“你不是被大蛇丸上过了吗，装什么贞洁烈妇，我是皇帝，是你的天，你的丈夫，我想怎么干你就怎么干你，贱人。”


	2. （二）

佐助不断推开鸣人，他看着鸣人可怕的脸色，心逐渐慌乱起来，他四处张望，想在附近抓到什么攻击物。  
鸣人瞧见佐助的动作，又是一个耳光扇过去，他一点都不怜惜，佐助白皙精致的面容已经被扇的红痕遍布。他将佐助翻过身背对着他，猛然扯下佐助的裤子，大手揉搓着柔软翘圆的臀部。  
他俯身在佐助耳边，轻轻吐露气息：“他是在哪儿干你的？你这贱屁股被上过几次？”  
佐助只觉得脸上火辣辣的疼，臀部被鸣人肆意玩弄，心中屈辱至极。  
鸣人突然将手指伸进佐助的小穴中，佐助痛呼出声。他和鸣人上床的次数不多，鸣人觉得他冷淡，很少逼迫他，一旦两人交融，都是做好万全准备的，哪像如今如此粗鲁。  
佐助恶狠狠骂道：“你身为九五之尊，竟然做出这等强人所难之事，实在是卑鄙无耻。”  
鸣人冷笑，手指在佐助体内进出，“对你这个不知羞耻的贱人，我做什么怜香惜玉，说不准你这屁股就是喜欢别人粗暴的干呢。”  
鸣人抽出手指，立即将硕大的阴茎贴在那臀缝中，佐助的屁股已经被他玩弄的白里透红，那小穴微微张开，似乎是迫不及待有个大棒子能进来捅一捅。鸣人慢慢将分身送入小穴中，穴道十分紧涩，他自己也并不好受，他艰难的推进，脸上的汗珠逐渐浮现。  
佐助疼的身子只打颤，眼泪扑棱棱地流下，身体仿佛被活活劈开，除了那根折磨死他的肉棒，他已经什么都感觉不到了。  
鸣人将肉棒都送入佐助身体之后，不给佐助缓息的时间，立刻就大力推送起来，他再无往日的温柔怜惜，肆意地攻城略地。  
佐助脸上早已布满了汗水和泪水，他痛的只想昏过去，下身已经开始渗出斑斑血迹。  
鸣人在这脆弱的穴道中大肆挞伐，佐助的小穴是那么的紧那么温暖，他只想溺死在这销魂的小穴中。有了血液的润滑，鸣人在佐助体内的抽插更加得心应手，他猛烈的抽干着，似是要将佐助钉死在地上。  
伴随着痛感，下身的快感逐渐积聚，佐助忍不住喘息，甜腻的呻吟时不时的从口中溢出。  
“嗯……啊啊……”  
听着那醉人心弦的呻吟，鸣人更加卖力的抽插，他狠狠的干着这贪吃的小穴，穴口的嫩肉都被他大力的动作而带翻出来，鲜红的惹人怜惜。  
“别……啊……太过了……啊啊啊”  
佐助身上就如掉进了水池一般，全身都湿透了，他的阴茎一直没人抚慰，但在快感的冲击下已经慢慢的硬起来了。他恍如自己就在天堂与地狱的分界线之间，被快感拉扯着。他从未经历过如此激烈的性事，全身都被鸣人掌控着，只能承受这个恶意玩弄他的人所带来的一切。  
即使做过的次数不多，鸣人也十分了解佐助的身体，他恶狠狠的擦过佐助的敏感点，就是不好好磨弄。佐助身体忍不住打颤，小穴早已经被鸣人给干开了，内壁温柔讨好着抚弄那根让他欲仙欲死的肉棒。鸣人的肉棒每次擦过他的敏感点时，他都会发颤。  
不够，还不够，他的小穴开始发痒，仅仅是擦过敏感点，根本无法让他达到高潮。  
佐助只觉得脑袋发昏，脸上的泪痕早已干了，他的身体似乎只剩下那个任人玩弄的小穴，穴口张张合合，渴望着大棒子的狠狠疼爱。  
“啊……啊……鸣人，给我……我要……嗯……”  
佐助的臀部开始迎合着鸣人的抽插，他无意识的扭腰，讨好的迎向那根肉棒。  
鸣人看着佐助发骚的样子，双眼通红。他从不知道清冷的佐助在床上还有这一面，如此的媚眼如丝，勾人心魄。  
“操，你果真是个婊子。”鸣人粗声骂道，他捏着佐助的窄腰，在这小穴中横冲直撞。  
“贱人，被我干的这么骚，你这个骚婊子，就喜欢别人粗暴的干你，是不是。”  
佐助承受着鸣人的大力抽插，无力的摇摇头。他觉得小穴发痒，只想让鸣人的阴茎能狠狠碾过那处磨人的地方。  
鸣人抽出阴茎，将佐助翻过身来。佐助的眼角染上了一抹红，泪珠还挂在眼角，摇摇欲坠的惹人怜惜。鸣人俯身吻过佐助的眼睛，他伸出舌头将那咸咸的珍珠吞入口中。佐助被干的失神，嘴角流出了涎液。他到现在还没有释放，但却已经是一副被干坏的样子了。  
鸣人心痒难耐，他吻上佐助的小唇，温柔的撬开贝齿，舌头如蛇一般灵活的钻入佐助的口腔，他咬住佐助的舌头，用力吮吸着小舌。佐助只能被迫承受着鸣人的浓情蜜意，他脑子发昏，身下的小穴空虚地一张一合。  
佐助身上满溢着春意，往日冷淡的模样荡然无存，眉眼间尽是媚意，勾的鸣人魂飞天外。鸣人将佐助吻的快喘不过气来时，终于恋恋不舍地放开了被他折磨的通红的唇瓣。  
鸣人将佐助扶起，他用手摸了摸了佐助的穴口，穴口立马讨好地迎上来将他的手指裹住。他轻笑道：“佐助真是个小婊子，这么喜欢我的肉棒么。”  
鸣人将佐助轻轻抬起，佐助的穴口在他的分身的正上方，他忽然放开了佐助，佐助猛然往下一坐，那又粗又热的肉棒瞬间进入了他的肠道，一冲到底。  
“啊啊啊……嗯……”佐助失神喊叫出声，呻吟声此起彼伏，引得鸣人心中如有蚂蚁在挠一般。  
佐助早就被折磨的没有力气了，只能伏在鸣人身上，他见鸣人不动，忍不住夹紧了巨棒，温顺的吮吸着。  
“想要就自己动，小娼妓。”鸣人嘴角含笑，手指轻轻勾起佐助的下巴。  
佐助见鸣人一副好整以暇的样子看他出丑，心中早已愤懑不已。被这肉棒折磨的久了，他的精神也清醒了不少，对于鸣人的言辞侮辱深恶痛疾。他咬紧牙关，不再想被鸣人掌控，安顺地伏在鸣人身上，却也是不再动弹。  
佐助眉眼看似温顺，其实现在已在和自己暗暗较劲。鸣人心中冷笑，他猛地向上挺动一下，佐助惊呼出声，内壁紧紧裹住那不安分的肉棒。  
“看来你在我面前永远是贞洁烈女的样子啊，不是早就被男人玩过了么，你就是个妓女，还在卖弄什么清高。”  
佐助心中怒极，低头狠狠咬住鸣人的肩膀，这恨极的架势似乎是要将鸣人生吞活剥了。  
鸣人吃痛，将佐助撇开。他扑倒佐助，将他压在身下。这突然的动作让肉棒在佐助的体内不断冲撞，直逼得佐助大声呻吟。  
“啊……啊……别………”  
鸣人被佐助彻底惹怒，他抓起佐助的两条白嫩的大腿，毫不怜惜的用力分开，肉棒猛烈的抽插，粗暴地碾过柔嫩的内壁。鸣人的架势宛如就将他当做一个泄欲工具，毫无情意怜惜，佐助忍着内壁被撕裂的痛苦，眼泪又浮现在了眼眶之中。  
鸣人在避开了佐助的敏感点之后，只顾一味地抽插，仿佛身下真是个只供人玩弄猛干的妓女。  
佐助的眼泪不断打转，他的身体在之前早就承受了足够多的快感，如今鸣人如此不在乎地粗暴干他，快感早就被肉壁火辣的疼痛所代替。  
鸣人低头瞧见佐助泫然欲泣的模样，心中甚感怜惜，可是想起他也曾这样在别人身下婉转承欢，怒意夹杂着恨意充斥着心房。他愤恨地继续猛干小穴几十下，终于在佐助体内释放了出来。  
冰凉的精液冲刷着内壁，佐助突然想吐，他忍不住伏在地上干呕。  
鸣人见此，脸色顿时阴沉，“这么难以忍受？你之前不是还想要个不停？”  
干呕了一会儿，佐助只觉得这场被迫的性事真是巨大的折磨。鸣人的精液从他的穴口中慢慢溢出，他到现在还没有高潮过，身体早已疲惫不堪。他懒得理鸣人，只想自己释放了之后好好休息。  
鸣人抓住佐助伸向下体的手，冷冷道：“妓女是不需要释放的吧。”  
佐助怒气早已积累到峰值，他猛然扇向鸣人。  
鸣人没想到佐助突然出手，即使佐助已经没什么力气了，他仍然被打得歪向一边。  
鸣人抓住佐助的手，将他拉近自己，“看来我确实太宠你，无法无天了，不仅敢打我，也敢偷人。”  
佐助冷哼一声：“任凭陛下处置。”  
鸣人将身上腰带取下，将这华丽的腰带绑在了佐助的阴茎上，本来快要释放的充血的阴茎被牢牢束缚住。  
“佐助可是不在乎身体想让谁上谁就可以上的妓女，这小家伙就不配释放。既然佐助是个内心淫荡的娼妓，却在我面前是贞洁烈妇，那我就让人好好管教你怎么做一个只属于我的娼妓。”  
佐助抬手又想扇他一耳光，却被鸣人抓住手臂，佐助怒目而视，恶狠狠道：“你让我恶心，鸣人。”  
鸣人看着佐助鄙视的眼光，也恶狠狠回道：“你也让我恶心，婊子。”  
鸣人不再看向躺在地上的佐助，“来人，看好宸妃。别让他解下那条带子。”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not finished. But I don’t know when I’m gonna write the sequel. And I think this work can be regarded as a finished short story. So I chose the complete tag. Maybe this year I will write the rest. Just wait…  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
